This invention relates generally to the field of writing instruments with erasers, and more particularly to markers with erasers.
Children and adults use markers to write and to make drawings. One of the difficulties with markers is that the mark cannot be erased from paper. If the user makes a mistake using the marker, the user is not able to remove the mark from the paper. Therefore, there is a need for a marker which can be erased from paper.
Furthermore, if the user was provided with an erasable marker, the user would also need an eraser to erase any unwanted markings from the paper. A separately provided eraser could become lost or misplaced when the user wishes to use the erasable marker. Consequently, the user would not be able to erase the unwanted marks on the paper. Therefore, there is a need for an erasable marker which includes an eraser.
The invention provides such a device. These and other advantages of the present invention, as well as other inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.
The marker may include a body, a cap, an end plug and an eraser 108. In one of the embodiments, the eraser is molded onto the end plug. The end plug may include an attachment portion and the eraser may have an attachment portion. The attachment portion on the end plug corresponds to the attachment portion on the eraser. The attachment portions may have different shapes and/or cross sections. In other embodiments the eraser may be attached to the end of the marker, to the barrel, or to the cap.
Other advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings.